Amor dimensional
by Dragnneel
Summary: Puedes cambiar de dimensión todo lo que quieras; uno siempre está enamorado de la misma persona. Naruto y Menma están a punto de saberlo. [NaruSasu & MenChara]


**Amor dimensional**

**Capítulo único.**

No muchos sabían lo que había pasado ese día. Hablo, obviamente, de la noche en la que Sakura y Naruto fueron transportado a ese mundo alternativo.

Ya habían pasado unos pocos años desde eso. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y ahora era un Jounnin activo. Al igual que Sakura y Naruto, el cuál estaba a pocos pasos de ser Hokage.

Curioso por ver a Menma, Naruto decidió buscar alguna forma de visitar esa otra dimensión junto a sus amigos; así podrían ver las locuras que ellos vieron.

Había tardado una semana entera, pero por fin había dado con el Jutsu adecuado. Tras convencer a unos pocos de sus amigos y a la Hokage, habían realizado el Jutsu y abierto un portal que los llevaría directos a ese mundo tan extraño.

Aunque, para fastidio de Naruto, fue al revés. Ya que una cabeza peli-rosa asomó por el portal.

\- Ey, Sakura-chan. -saludó el rubio

La oji-verde encarnó una ceja.

\- ¿Eres Naruto, verdad? -preguntó, a lo que el rubio asintió- Se nota...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -cuestionó el chico perro

\- Menma nunca sería tan amable. -respondió

Tras ella, una cabeza peli-negra asomó curiosa. Demostrando, una vez más, que la gravedad no iba con él.

\- Sasuke... -murmuró la oji-verde, enfadada

\- No hice nada. -se defendió rápidamente el mencionado- Y eso es verdad. -esta vez, se dirigió a Kiba- Menma es un amargado.

Una morena mano golpeó la cabeza de Sasuke.

\- Te oí, idiota.

Otra cabeza peli-negra apareció por el portal, haciendo contraste con los brillantes ojos azules.

\- Maa~~ Eres malo Menma. -el tono de voz, tan infantil, en Sasuke asombró a los ninjas de Konoha

¿Realmente ese era Uchiha Sasuke? ¿El gran y todopoderoso Sasuke?

Como cambian las cosas de un mundo a otro.

\- Calla Charasuke.

El pobre Uchiha recibió otro golpe, esta vez por parte de la chica del equipo.

\- ¿¡Por qué me pegáis todos?! -reclamó

\- Porque eres idiota. -le respondieron ambos compañeros, una molesta y otro divertido

"Charasuke" se deprimió.

\- Nadie me quiere. Nadie me quiere. -Sasuke estuvo un segundo en silencio, mirando fijamente al oji-azul de cabello negro- ¡Menma no me quiere!

Charasuke se murió. Naruto se sorprendió. Sasuke se golpeó la cabeza contra una farola mil veces. Y Menma se sonrojó violentamente.

\- Menma no me quiere... Menma no me quiere... Menma no...

\- ¡Claro que te quiero, imbécil! -gritó el peli-negro, antes de dejar un fuerte capón en la cabeza del Uchiha

Atascado en la pared, el Uchiha, sonriente, le lanzó un beso al Uzumaki. Sonrojado, el Uzumaki le envió una severa mirada al Uchiha. Para todos decía "Cierra la boca.", pero para Sasuke su significado era peor:

"No te vas a sentar en días."

\- Ere un Uzumaki pervertido. -murmuró el pálido, con las mejillas suavemente coloreadas

\- Todos los Uzumakis somos pervertidos. Solo mira a mi madre.

Una carcajada por parte de Naruto secundó las palabras de Menma.

\- Eso es cierto. No hay Uzumaki en la historia que no haya sido o sea un pervertido. -añadió

Menma, entretenido, se acercó hasta el sonriente rubio; señalando una y otra vez a este y a Sasuke.

\- ¿Tú y Sasuke ya...? -cuestionó

\- Oh, sí. -el Uzumaki asintió- ¿Y vosotros...?

Menma asintió. Siendo ambas peli-rosas las únicas que percibieron el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos Uchihas.

-_"En todas las dimensiones, Sasuke me roba a Menma."_ -pensó Sakura, mirando mal a su tonto compañero

Mientras los Uzumakis charlaban sobre sus "adorables" temes, y ambos Uchihas planeaban dejar a los antes mencionados sin sexo, los demás discutían con sus otras versiones.

Kakashi le decía a su otro yo que se estuviera quieto. Kakashi no hacía caso.

Kiba le decía a su otro yo que dejara de parecer un asqueroso (según él) gato. Kiba le maullaba en la cara.

Hinata le decía... Bueno. Intentaba decirle a su otra yo que se tapara un poco. Hinata se negaba.

Neji le ordenaba a su otro yo que no usara el Byakugan de ese modo. Neji lo desvestía con la mirada, nunca mejor dicho.

Y así sucesivamente. ¡Hasta Lee estaba discutiendo! Era una estampa digna de admirar.

La noche acabó cayendo en la aldea, avisando a los visitantes de la hora de ida. Con un poco de pena, Menma y los demás se despidieron, prometiendo volver otro día. Los de Konoha se fueron a casa.

En cuento Menma y Sasuke llegaron a su casa, este último no tardó en saltar sobre el otro peli-negro de la casa, llenando su cara, cuello y pecho de tiernos besos.

\- Estás mimoso hoy. -le dijo el oji-azul, abrazando la estrecha figura del Uchiha

\- No me hiciste caso hoy. -respondió el otro, bajando hasta el pantalón del Uzumaki- Quiero mi recompensa.

Y Menma estaría encantado de dársela. Para después darle duro. Ok, no. O tal vez sí; eso ya depende de Sasuke...

De Sasuke y su capacidad de aguantar _x_ horas despierto y con el culo en pompa.

Por otro lado, al llegar Naruto y Sasuke, el primero no tardó en abrazar al segundo por la espalda, comenzando a repartir tiernos besitos por la nuca y cuello del azabache.

\- Suéltame Naruto. -ordenó el portador del Sharingan

\- No quiero. -Naruto en ningún momento cesó sus mimos

\- Te dije que me sueltes. -repitió el mayor

Naruto le hizo caso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó

\- Nada. Ahora vete a dormir.

Los brillantes zafiro del rubio miraron alegres el rostro del oji-negro.

\- ¿Qué? -masculló el mayor, confuso

Naruto le saltó encima.

\- ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Quiero hacerlo con Sasuke! -gritó el rubio, haciendo sonrojar al Uchiha

\- ¡Dobe pervertido!

A pesar del reclamo, Sasuke no pudo evitar que... Bueno. Que lo "violaran"; porque según él era violación. Y sí, aunque grites por más, es violación.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, en ese caso espero sus comentarios. Este One-shot lo he escrito para un concurso de Facebook, a ver si gano XP. La página se llama **NaruSasu**, se la recomiendo.

Espero comentarios~.


End file.
